Ganbatte, Kise kun!
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: <html><head></head>Kise tidak bisa renang! Ayo kira kira siapa diantara anak anak Kisedai yang bisa mengajari Kise berenang sampai bisa? Check it out! Don't forget RnR...!</html>


Disclaimer: Ganbatte, Kise kun! © Nate Mello Jeevas

Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi fujimaki

Rate: K+ (kid ke atasan dikit tapi dibawah remaja)

Genre: friendship n humor

Warning: IC?, jangan menggunakan logika saat membaca, typo(s), garing krenyes plus kriuk, etc

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di SMP Teiko. Bukan cerah tapi panas. Oke ehem author ralat.

Hari yang panas di SMP Teiko. Semua siswa kelas tujuh membersihkan kolam renang yang sudah lama tidak digunakan sejak puluhan tahun.

Ini adalah titah dari sang guru olahraga tercintah. Kalau tidak, mana ada yang sudi. Kolam renang Teiko kan jorok, Kotor, berlumut, air tidak jernih, dan lain lain. Intinya tidak layak dilihat pakai mata harus pakai batin. Ok, next.

Akashi menyeruput dengan keras minuman kaleng rasa jeruknya sambil menyilangkan kaki diatas karpet berteduhkan payung. S-e-n-g-a-j-a. Agar budak budak (baca: teman teman) Akashi menatap Akashi meminta belas kasih penuh harap kepadanya. Lalu setelah Akashi beri satu tetes jus jeruk, budak budak itu akan patuh dan setia kepada Akashi. Memang sekarang bukan lah jam istirahat. Tapi Mr. absolute sangat berani untuk jajan.

Ok, Seijuuro kun delusimu tentang para budak sangat berlebihan. Back to story.

Pemilik surai darah itu satu satunya murid yang tidak kena titah sang guru untuk membersihkan kolam. Karena apa? Karena dia absolute.

Kise terus meracau membicarakan kecurangan Akashi kepada Kuroko. Ya, kepada Kuroko bukan kepada Akashi. Please, Kise masih sayang nyawa keleus.

Plok plok plok

"Perhatian semua...," tatapan mata para siswa (termasuk Akashi) terarah ke guru olahraga mereka. Tch, cari perhatian sekali itu guru. Kurang perhatian kah dia dari orangtua nya? Dia benar benar mengganggu acara gosip Kise!

"Besok akan ada ujian renang sejauh 20 meter untuk putra. Bagi para siswa yang gagal akan ujian ulang dengan para siswi. Ujian ulang putra dan ujian renang putri waktunya Lusa. Saya yakin kalian semua bisa. Cuma 20 meter, tidak susah kan?"

B-bagaimana ini..? Guru sialan itu pasti dendam dengan Kise! Ya! Pasti! Ujian olahraga pertama kan berenang masa ujian kedua juga berenang?! Bah! Mentang mentang Kise gagal saat ujian pertama dan mempermalukan diri di depan gadis gadis karena tidak bisa berenang, lantas si sialan itu dengan sengajanya mau membuat Kise mempermalukan diri lagi?! Kami sama apa salah Kise ke sialan itu sehingga menerima hukuman bejat seperti iniiiii...! Kise mengacak helaian pirangnya frustasi.

"Kise kun, saat ujian pertama kau tidak bisa renang gaya bebas kan? Bagaimana kita ke kolam renang umum sehabis pulang sekolah? Hitung hitung belajar renang Kise kun. Aku dengar dari sensei ujian kali ini juga gaya bebas," ujar Kuroko seolah tahu kekhawatiran Kise. Ia menghentikan acara frustasi Kise. Kise mengirim aura blink blink tak terkira ke Kuroko.

Rasa rasa tuh memenangkan juara pertama semua mata pelajaran lalu menendang pantat Akashi yang bahenol lalu nyebur ke empang bareng abang Daki. Seneng bangeeet kokoro Kise mendengar penawaran Kuroko.

Tentu penawaran Kuroko tidak akan pernah Kise tolak seumur hidup. Sebenarnya cukup mengangguk sekali Kuroko tau Kise mau. Tapi namanya juga Kise. Facebook username-nya saja Kise cllalu cuyunk bingitzz Kurokocchi ssu, jadi sangat wajarkan dia mengangguk antusias sampai kepalanya terantuk dada bidang Aomine? Eh jangan mikir aneh aneh readers.

"Ooohh Kurokocchi kau penyelamat hiduuuuupku, ssu."

~2606~

Kolam renang umum berenang berdua dengan Kurokocchi. Seharusnya. Kurokocchi memegang tangan lembutnya sambil sesekali menyipratkan air ke wajah tampannya. Seharusnya. Bercengkrama sambil tertawa renyah bersama Kurokocchi. Seharusnya. Tapi semua bayangan romantisme runtuh semenjak anak anak kisedai juga datang ke kolam renang umum.

Makanya hentikan delusi sesat mu Ryota kun...

"Jangan melihat kami seolah kami adalah gerembolan pengganggu, Ryota," ujar Akashi risih melihat wajah frustasi Kise. Akashi menatap horror Kise sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Akashi kepanasan. Padahal hari telah sore tapi terik matahari belum juga pudar.

Ingin rasanya Kise membalas perkataan Akashi dengan oh kau memang pengganggu Akashicchi. Tapi apa daya, Kise masih sayang nyawa.

"Iya Kise kun, kau harus berterima kasih dengan Akashi kun. Karena dia kolam ini sepi jadi kau bisa berenang dengan tenang," ujar Kuroko sambil melepas baju seragamnya. Kini Kuroko hanya mengenakan celana renang. Oh my, Kise harus menahan diri agar tidak menerkam tubuh pucat nan kurus Kuroko. Oke author ralat. Bukan hanya Kise yang menahan diri menerkam Kuroko. Tapi juga Aomine dan Akashi. Lihat, bahkan Akashi pun tiba tiba pingsan.

"Memang perlu biaya berapa untuk menyewa seluruh kolam renang, ssu?"

"Akashi kun adalah pemilik kolam ini, Kise kun. Ayo kita pemanasan dahulu sebelum memulai pelatihan renang, Kise kun, " ujar Kuroko memulai lari diikuti Kisedai. Akashi di bangunkan dari pingsan oleh Midorima.

Setelah lima menit lari mengelilingi kolam, Kisedai duduk di pinggir kolam menatap Kuroko melatih Kise. Entah sejak kapan Kuroko dan Kise sudah di dalam kolam. "Jadi Kise kun, untuk berenang gaya bebas, kamu harus melatih pernapasan kamu terlebih dahulu di dalam kolam. Seperti hmph ah hmph ah," Kise cengo. Kuroko tidak mempraktekan caranya. Hanya teori sesat disertai kata kata alien yang tidak di mengerti manusia normal seperti Kise.

"Lalu tangan di gerakkan cipak cipuk cipak cipuk diiringi gerak kepala jangan lupa hmph ah hmph ah nya ya?" Kise tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Tiba tiba Midorima berdiri lalu menghampiri Kuroko. Terlihat sekali Midorima tidak sabar dengan cara ajar Kuroko. Kise memperhatikan Midorima penuh harap, mungkinkah megane san berbaik hati mau mengajari Kise berenang? "kalau kau mengajari seperti itu Kise tidak akan mengerti karena dia bodoh, nodayo."

Twitch!

Yak Kise mulai tidak sabar bung. Tapi dia tidak boleh marah karena tanpa teman temannya dia tidak akan pernah bisa berenang. "Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Kise adalah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dia harus menekan titik grafitasi di sekitar perutnya bla bla bla agar bla bla bla," cara mengajar Midorima tidak kalah buruk dengan Kuroko. Kise cuma bisa garuk garuk tembok.

"Shintaro, kau tahu Ryota bodoh tapi masih mengajarinya hal rumit. Bagaimana memulai mengajari Ryota dari hal yang paling dasar? Tetsuya kau naik kesini. Ryota kau tetap di kolam,"

Ckris

Siluet hewan bertubuh besar menyembul dari dalam air mulai mendekati Kise berdegup kencang. Perasaan tidak enak menghampiri Kise.

Hewan besar itu membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan taring taring yang naujubileh banyak saat jarak antara dia dan Kise berkisar sepuluh centi meter. Tanpa ba bi bu atau instruksi Kise berlari. Yap berlari di atas air.

"Hiu ini adalah peliharaanku sejak kecil. Aku tidak memberinya nama tetapi ia sangat patuh dengan perintahku. Tidak sekalipun perintahku ia langgar. Setiap aku membunyikan guntingku dia selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan," ujar Akashi bangga.

Semua anggota Kisedai minus Kise dan Akashi hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk Kise.

"TOLONG AKU, SSU!"

~2606~

Aomine menghela napas prihatin melihat keadaan naas Kise. Rambut berantakan, napas terengah engah, dan bulir bulir air diseluruh tubuh. Kise menghempaskan diri di marmer pinggir kolam. Hiu itu baru berhenti mengejarnya setelah dua jam dan itu pun karena suara ckris Akashi.

"Lihat, karena latihanku, Ryota dapat berenang sejauh 100 meter dalam kurun waktu dua jam. Memang, itu terhitung lambat tapi lumayanlah untuk ukuran Ryota. Dan lagi Ryota sudah bisa bernapas dalam air," ujar Akashi bangga tanpa ada peri kemanusiaan seujung jari pun.

"Tapi tetap saja Akacchin, Kisecchin tidak bisa berenang gaya bebas dengan benar," Kali ini Murasakibara angkat suara.

"Oh ya? Kau punya metode lain, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara berdiri, mengacuhkan pertanyaan remeh Akashi dan menghampiri Kise. Tanpa tendeng aling, Murasakibara menyeburkan seonggok mayat yang terkapar menyedihkan di marmer ke kolam. Sang mayat, Kise Ryota, gelagapan di kolam berteriak minta tolong. Percuma, karena tidak ada satupun yang mau menolong Kise. Kisedai memang kejam.

"Jangan berlebihan Kisecchin...,"

BYUR!

Murasakibara memasukan dirinya sendiri ke kolam, "Lihat? aku menggenggam tanganmu, jangan khawatir kau tenggelam. Sekarang, kau harus fokus menggerakan kaki. Cipak cipuk seperti yang Kurokocchin bilang,"

Kise menatap titan kelas dua meter itu dengan haru. Tidak menyesal ia mengenal titan itu, "sekarang aku lepas genggangamanku darimu," Kise menyesal telah terharu ke Murasakibara . Memang teori Mura mudah dimengerti tapi terlalu to the point untuk Kise.

Blubuk blubuk

Kise tenggelam.

~2606~

Akashi tersenyum kemenangan. Dia sudah mengira dia akan menang seperti biasa. Karena dia absolute. Sepele memang. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Hal sepele saja dapat membuat Akashi senang, kenapa kita tidak? Abaikan author sesat ini.

"Bagaimana Atsushi? Apakah teori mu membuahkan hasil?"

"kau tidak punya mata, Akacchin?" Perang sinis antara Akashi dan Murasakibara membuat Suasana kolam yang sudah terik menjadi tambah panas.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang giliran aku mencoba mengajari Kise," ujar Aomine pe-de disambut cemooh dari Akashi dan Murasakibara.

~2606~

Esoknya

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Kise Ryota, Kiitamura Gray, bla bla bla dan bla bla bla. Satu..dua..tiga..,"

JDER!

Pistol tanda mulai meletus memekan telinga. Kise mulai berenang gaya bebas ajaran Aomine sensei tapi-

"Oi, Kise Ryota! Sekarang ujian kedua bukan ujian pertama! Jadi kamu harus berenang gaya Dada,"

Kicep

Teguran sensei membuat Kise kicep

Dan...

Tenggelam

Fin?

Omake

"Selamat hari April mop, Kise kun. Jangan kapok aku kerjai and keep ganbatte, ne?" gumam Kuroko memainkan air di kolam renang umum dengan kaki saat Kise berlatih renang gaya bebas bersama Aomine.


End file.
